


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Dotae are tired parents, Doyoung is So Done, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lumark are pining idiots, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Mark Lee (NCT), Past Lives, Slow Burn, Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Taeyong is so done, The rest of Nct is so done, Visions, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**8:20 AM**

"Have you met the new member yet?"

Mark lifts his head from where it's resting on Donghyuck's lap,ignoring the younger's noises of protest.He looked at Renjun,who had been the one to ask the question."No I haven't,why?"Renjun sits down next to him,ignoring Donghyuck telling him to 'find his own space'."Apparently he's from China."Renjun explains."Hong Kong to be more exact."Mark raises a eyebrow in curiosity."Really?"He asks."What's his name?" 


End file.
